dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dying Will Flames of Sin
The 'Dying Will Flames of Sin '''are a set of very bizaare Dying Will Flames that induce effects similar to the Seven Deadly Sins. These flames are considered 'cursed' and anyone who wields one of the set is generally considered untrustworthy, even by the Mafia community. They are the current signature flames of the Nero Famiglia. The Seven Flames of Sin Sin Flames (Senza) '''Color: '''Black '''Characteristic: '''Corruzione (汚職 ''Oshoku lit. "Corruption") 'Japanese Translation: '''Tsumi (罪) '''Ability: '''Corruption, Absorption '''Known users: 'Ombra Nero 'Description: '''The 'leader' of the Seven Flames of Sin and by far the most vile, Sin Flames corrupt anything that they touch, even including the user themselves, as they will find themselves more and more taken with the flame, even attempting to slaughter anyone else who would use it or could possess the potential to utilize it. Sin Flames also seem to have an incredible amount of transmitability, able to freely shape itself into a variety of attacks simply by being released from the ring itself, and can be released directly from the user's body without the use of a Box Weapon or animal. The characteristic of 'corruption', allows the flame to degrade and desecrate anything that it touches, causing rust and rot to effect any inanimate object that at the user's will, and can form 'nexuses' there, from which more Sin Flame can be produced in an instant. This ability also affects other Dying Will Flames to some extent, as when enemy flames are struck by Sin Flames, they are pulled into the Sin Flames themselves and corrupted to such an extent that they become of the same flame type as the Sin Flames, allowing it to propogate itself by absorbing an opponent's flames. While it cannot drain all the available flames out of a person in the manner that the Greed Flames are capable of, it can easily turn the battle in the user's favor. '''Appearance: '''The Sin Flames appear somewhat similar to the infamous and little-known Flame of Night, in that a great majority of them is pure black. However, the blackness that the Sin Flames give off is radically different from the Flames of Night, as they appear to be more of a collection of actual, pure-black plasma, though it is heavily tinted with the darkest shade of purple, which acts as a trim around the flames in general. The flames have been described as giving off a disgusting aura, causing intense revulsion in all who view them, though also giving off a sort of sick attraction. The flames appear to be very potent, as a massive amount of them can explode from the user's ring or weapon with only the slightest bit of exertion. Wrath Flames (Ira) '''Color: '''Orange '''Characteristic: '''Infuriation (インフリアティオン ''Infuriation lit. "Infuriation") 'Japanese Translation: '''Gekido (激怒) '''Ability: '''Aggravation and Impalement '''Known users: '''Wrath Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Greed Flames (Avidita) 'Color: '''Yellow '''Characteristic: '''Possesso (所持 ''Shoji lit. "Possession") 'Japanese Translation: '''Yoku (欲) '''Ability: '''Absorption and release '''Known users: '''Greed Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Pride Flames (Orgoglio) 'Color: '''Violet '''Characteristic: '''Subordinazione (従属 ''Jūzoku lit. "Subordination") 'Japanese Translation: '''Hokori (誇り) '''Ability: '''Willpower Manipulation '''Known users: '''Pride Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Lust Flames (Foia) 'Color: '''Red '''Characteristic: '''Seduzione (誘惑 ''Yūwaku lit. "Seduction") 'Japanese Translation: '''Yokubō (欲望) '''Ability: '''Desire Manipulation '''Known users: '''Lust Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Sloth Flames (Ignavia) 'Color: '''Light Blue '''Characteristic: '''Pacificazione (講和 ''Kōwa lit. "Pacification") 'Japanese Translation: '''Namakemono (ナマケモノ) '''Ability: '''Willpower Absorption '''Known users: '''Sloth Guardians '''Description: ' 'Appearance: ' Envy Flames (Invidia) 'Color: '''Dark Green/Black '''Characteristic: '''Infezione (感染 ''Kansen lit. "Infection") 'Japanese Translation: '''Senbō (羨望) '''Ability: '''Unknown '''Known users: 'Nikolas Severn 'Description: ' 'Appearance: ' History Trivia Navigation Category:Dying Will Flames Category:Zeon1 Category:Nero Famiglia